The Upside to Miscommunication
by EmeryFelton
Summary: Brian has had a bad day at work and plans on unwinding by going to Woody's and Babylon with his friends and his Sunshine, only to have his plans dashed when he comes home to find quite the surprise. Rated for some coarse language and sexual references.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Queer as Folk, nor do I own any of the characters or anything else that has to do with Queer as Folk. That is all owned by CowLip and Showtime. I make no money from this whatsoever. There is absolutely no copyright infringement intended. Thank you.

NOTES: I dedicate the following fanfiction to the ever lovely, JustBeAQueen. My dear, your review of "It's Good to Have Friends in High Places" has pleased me to no end, along with the fact that you were the first to favorite me as an author. I had only posted the one story, but it was as if you could tell that although I may have only just begun, I also had more in store for everyone, including myself. The feeling you gave me from favoriting me gave me great confidence. I thank you profusely, so this is for you. Also, I apologize for it being so late. I am my own worst critic.

I was inspired to write this story after reading "Payback" by XDevil-Wolf-ChanX. It's nothing like "Payback" at all, but the story planted the seed into my imagination and then it was as if I couldn't water that seed enough; so many "what-if's" began to grow.

Also, I apologize for any misplaced oxford/serial commas and any comma splices you may come across. They're my biggest grammatical problem; misplaced oxford/serial commas that is. I don't usually have such issues with comma splices, but this one seemed to give me quite a bit of a hard time. Anyway, enjoy!

**The Upside to Miscommunication**

"Whatever the fuck. I don't give a shit anymore. If he has a problem with the way I run _MY_ company then he doesn't have to sign on with us, now does he?" Brian snarled at Ted whilst impatiently opening the elevator gate so that they, along with Michael, could ascend to his loft.

Brian had had a pretty rough day. It had started fine: a wake-up blow job from Sunshine followed by the traditional and ever popular hard fuck in the shower, one that Brian knew he just _had_ to have in order to get through his day. Then he went to work and it all went downhill. By the end of the day, Brian felt as if he were just getting over a nasty hangover which wasn't possible considering he had been such a good boy the night before and throughout the day at work as well.

As the elevator moved towards its point of destination, Brian thought to himself 'Better make it two fucks before work from now on since I have to deal with such idiots.' This sounded like a good idea to Brian. 'Better start with a blow job, then a slow fuck in bed, then maybe a hard fuck in the shower. Or perhaps a blow job, then a slow fuck in the shower, and then a hard fuck over the breakfast table. Mmm, well variety is the spice to life. I'll figure it out later.'

Shaking his head, Brian tuned back into what Ted was saying about the asshole they both had to deal with that day as they waited for the elevator to reach its stop at his loft.

"Brian, I understand where you're coming from, really I do, but I think—" Ted was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it anymore. We'll discuss it later. Right now all I want to do is change clothes, go to Woody's, get drunk, then go to Babylon, get more drunk, dance my ass off, grab Sunshine, fuck him in my office, the backroom, and the VIP lounge, _not_ particularly in that order, and then bring him back home and fuck him some more. Sound like a good plan?"

Brian didn't wait for an answer as he moved from the elevator to the door of his loft. Pushing the key in the door, he unlocked it and went inside. Ted followed him in as did Michael, who had decided to keep quiet while Ted and Brian talked shop.

"So," Michael decided to break the tension and finally speak. "Justin and Emmett both plan on meeting us at Woody's then?"

"Or maybe Justin can just come with us since he's here anyway," stated Brian pointing over to Justin's bag, shoes and jacket lying innocently by the loft door.

"Hmmm," Brian said playfully, already feeling better knowing that Justin was close by. "I wonder where he could be. Oh Sunshine!" Brian called out, but the men heard no reply. Brian moved from the front room, taking off his suit jacket as he went, and moved towards the bedroom. Perhaps Justin was taking a nap. As he walked up the stairs though, Brian could easily detect the lack of a certain blond beauty in his bed.

Turning to the bathroom door, he thought 'Ah ha!' once he saw it cracked and decided to move closer to open the door fully, only to be interrupted in his movement by grunts and moans coming from the bathroom.

'Naughty, naughty little Sunshine. Must be thinking of me.' Brian's thoughts were interrupted as Michael came up the stairs and began to say something, but Brian cut him off with a thorough "Shush!" Michael was about to combat his rude friend, but then he heard the grunts and moans coming from the bathroom too and turned to listen in as well. It wasn't long before Ted was wondering what was going on and joined them.

Brian turned to look at his friends. Smirking and raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, he said "This will only take a minute." Ted shook his head and Michael rolled his eyes. Turning back to the door, Brian began to walk closer in order to enter the room that held his insatiable blond lover, only to be stopped abruptly by not only Justin's voice, but another man's voice as well.

"Harder!" That was Justin.

"I'm trying baby! Hold on. It's just too tight!" And that was…Emmett? What the fuck? The suit jacket that had been grasped in Brian's hands fell to the floor.

"Damn it, Em! Just do it!"

"Ok. Ok. Just, hold on to the counter. Brace yourself. Are you ready?"

The men heard a few short intakes of air being taken by who they presumed to be Justin. "Yeah. Ok. I'm ready."

"Ok. One. Two. THREE!"

A scream from Justin made all three men jump. Emmett let out a "Whoop!" in achievement. Brian turned slightly and looked at Ted, Emmett's former lover, with raised eyebrows and a slightly gaping mouth, hoping he was just losing his mind. The thought of him losing it was more believable than Emmett fucking Justin. Brian himself had seen Emmett naked. There was no fucking way. What the fuck was going on in there!

Ted met Brian's stare in some confusion as well. Michael just proceeded to stare at the bathroom door in gawking horror.

"Oh thank God," panted Justin.

"Now for the fun part," Emmett giggled.

"You have got to be kidding me Emmett." Justin sounded so tired.

"Nope! So you might as well keep lying there."

All that was heard for the next three minutes or so were consistent grunts coming from the concealed bathroom. Michael sat himself gently on the bed, still staring at the door in front of him as if he were witnessing a horrible accident taking place and Ted tried to inconspicuously adjust his pants. Brian, seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, took a moment to spare the bathroom door his glare by turning it on his CFO in reprimand before turning back quickly to hear Justin speaking his next words.

"Em, I can't breathe," panted Justin.

"That's the point baby!" grunted Emmett. "But no worries! I'm almost there."

A few moments later, but what seemed an eternity to Brian, Emmett finally said "Ok! I'm finished." He seemed a little breathless himself.

Brian, Ted and Michael looked at one another and let out a collective sigh of relief. They hadn't realized that they had been holding their breath.

"Here. Let me help you with your pants." The men's heads spun back around to look at the door containing what could now only be described as one of Brian's worst nightmares. It wasn't that far off from Ted's and Michael's as well.

Justin groaned out in pain to Emmett's supposed "help." "My poor body can't take anymore Em. Just leave them off."

"Nope. We can't have that. We have to finish off your 'just fucked' look."

"If I were any more fucked, I'd be dead!"

Brian's eyes narrowed in anger and irritation. His lover wasn't enjoying whatever the fuck Emmett was doing to him at all. In fact, he sounded thoroughly wounded. What the fuck did Emmett think he was doing?

"There you go." Emmett used his gentle voice trying to sooth Justin's continued moan. The men assumed from the sound Justin was expelling that Emmett had helped him with his pants which, judging from Justin's forced moan, must be extremely tight.

Brian, already pissed beyond belief, couldn't stand it anymore and started stomping towards the bathroom door when it opened. An extremely smug Emmett came walking out looking prim and proper as always, and a sweaty, out-of-breath Justin exited after him wearing the tightest most amazing second skin of black leather pants and a rather masculine-looking black corset with deep blue lining and threading. His creamy shoulders were bare and his neck begged to be bitten.

Michael and Ted's mouths fell open in disbelief. Brian's eyes could only widen in order to try and take in the beauty and sexiness of the vision in front of him.

"Oh!" Emmett exclaimed in surprise when he saw his friends. "You're here! Teddy, I do believe you informed me you would leave work at a later time than usual. Something about dealing with an asshole?" Emmett questioned innocently, watching the various reactions around him and silently basking in the obvious approval of his work. He knew when he had seen that corset in the window that it was going to do his baby's body a world of good. Well, at least in the beauty department. Trying to get it on had been an absolute work out for the both of them and tightening it may have been a little less of a struggle, but it was still a struggle nonetheless. He was expecting it to be showed off at Woody's and Babylon though, not Brian's loft. 'Oh well,' Emmett thought. 'They'll get some use out of it, I'm sure.'

"We were meant to, but Brian got tired of dealing with him, so we left early…" Ted trailed off in his explanation. No one's eyes left Justin's body and Justin himself could do nothing more than blush and stare at his feet. When he glanced back up, his eyes caught Brian's. Seeing his lover's look of approval, Justin dropped his head down and batted his eyes up. He pushed for his eyes to get a little bigger and his pout to get a little softer. Brian's eyes widened just a fraction more, but Justin knew he had him.

"Get out," Brian stated plainly, eyes never leaving Justin's.

"What?" Michael was shaken from his trance and was as clueless as ever. "What about Woody's and Babylon?"

Brian turned his head in the direction of his best friend, his eyes still not leaving his lover's and ground out between his teeth "Get. Out. Now."

Emmett chuckled and said "Well, my work here is done! Boys, would you like to accompany me to Woody's and then to Babylon for a little dancing?"

"Well, I-"

"It wasn't a suggestion Michael. Come on."

Grabbing both Michael's and Ted's hands, Emmett started to pull them swiftly to the door. He was able to open the door and push them out before he heard a loud moan let loose from the bedroom. Tempted to turn around and go back to get a look at some free porn (for he knew they wouldn't exactly notice him, being so preoccupied with themselves at the moment), Emmett continued to stare at the loft door, debating whether or not to slide it shut, when Ted finally came up behind him and shut it for him.

Needless to say, Justin and Brian never made it to Woody's or Babylon…or even the diner for breakfast the next morning. In fact, Brian learned a valuable lesson from the earlier miscommunication. He decided that one fuck was most definitely not enough. Two fucks (or more) in the morning were_ exactly_ what he needed to get through his day.


End file.
